Feeling Good
by Miicka Uchiha
Summary: Su cabello largo y ondulado,piel nívea y sus ojos jade, piernas largas,y unos exquisitos labios que clamaban por ser besados... por lo que veo este sera un año interesante me decia a mi mismo.LEMON!
1. 1

Estaba agotada, Despues de averme mudado,a mi nuevo departamento .Era amplio y acogedor,pero aun asi seguia extrañando mi antiguo hogar y a mi hermano.

Me adentre en la ducha cansada y pensando que este seria un largo dia….._Mi nueva escuela…_ Termine de ducharme y Sali a vestirme con mi uniforme que constaba de una falda gris entablada y una blusa blanca.

Hiba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a mi nuevo salon.

Llevaba 10 minutos y no lo allaba.

-Eres nueva sierto??-me dice un chico alto delgado,ojos,negros finos,y cabello negro corto.

-Si .respondo un poco apenada.

-Mi nombre es Sai mucho gusto….-

-Sakura -conteste.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?

- Solo quiero saber donde esta este salon.

El solo se dedicaba a ver el pergamino que me habian dado en la direccion.

-mm.. –decia con una sonrisa..picara.-Por lo que veo estas en mi salón-Sigueme.

Estaba sentado en mi banca sin poder evitar que en mi rostro se formara una mueca de aburrimiento total al estar siempre en la misma rutina; el profesor llegando tarde , y como siempre Naruto enfadándome.

-Tsk…

-Ei teme

-Que quieres .-Respondi con el tono mas frio que poseía.

-Hay siempre de mal humor teme, por que eres tan amargado.

-Ya mejor cállate-No entendía muy bien por que el y yo eramos mejores amigos sin importar nuestra gran diferencia de carácter.

-No es que te quería recordar que hoy ingresara Sakura en nuestro salon y quiero que la trates bien.

Sonreí-Mientras recordaba viejos tiempos no pude evitar hacer una cara de perversión.

-Ei teme quisiera que llevaras a Sakura a mi casa es que le tengo preparada una fiesta de Bienvenida!

-Hmp..

El profesor había llegado…No le prestaba mucha atención, no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y en ese momento mis ojos repararon en ella como si fuera un iman que atraía mi mirada.

La observe : Su cabello largo y ondulado con un color rosa , piel nívea que hacia un bello contraste a sus ojos jade, piernas largas, y unos exquisitos labios que clamaban por ser besados. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas del salón. Pero peculiarmente se veía sensual en el por su proporcionado cuerpo… si que habían pasado los años.

_Mmm..Por lo que veo este será un año interesante._

* * *

Entre y el profesor me estaba presentando ante la clase. Depues me asigno un asiento disponible; que se encontraba al lado de un chico que conosia muy bien . Mi mirada había chocado con la de el y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa notando que ninguno de los dos quería perder contacto. Sus ojos eran negro ónix , como un abismo sin fondo y eso era un perfecto toque a su piel nívea y un buen cuerpo. Su cabello negro igual que sus ojos y rebelde con un flequillo. El pantalón Gris y la camiseta blanca que llevaba por uniforme le quedaban muy bien.

_Los años no pasan en vano…._

Camine hacia allí…mientras sentia su mirada posada en mi, tome asiento y no ponía nada de atención a lo que el profesor comentaba. Solo atinba a observar a mi alrededor y al verlo de nuevo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro que mas bien pareció hemido. Se veía realmente sexy sentado ahi. Y pensar que esta a justo aun lado de mi, solo de pensar en esa idea empezaba a sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa.

Senti su mirada penetrante sobre mi ¡¡Dios es difícil concentrarse en la clase mientras un chico sumamente atractivo te ve de esa forma!!. El me miraba cada movimiento que hacia no perdia ningún segundo.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme con deceo?- le dije mientras sonreía en mi consciencia.

-¿Es una orden?-alzando una ceja.

-Podria ser.

-Hmp…Veo que no as cambiado nada Sakura-Me dijo mientras sonreía con Sorna.

Habia llegado el final de las clases. Agotada me sente en una de las bancas de la entrada de la escuela. Sai había llegado empezó a platicarme de una disco nueva que acababan de abrir en la ciudad. Nole prestaba mucha atención por que solo atinaba a buscar a un azabache..

-Entonces que dicess??

-Ehhe?

-Quieres ir? Mañana en la noche?

-Si -sonrei

-Muy Bien entonces mañana a las 9 pm. Nos vemos ahi

-Muy Bien

-A Sakura.. quería preguntarte algo….

-Si?

-Tu .. tienes…-Dudaba mucho al decirlo- tiieness..no..

-Sakura…

Escuche mi nombre con un tono frio y autoritario. Voltee y ahí estaba el ..esperándome.

-Lo siento Sai me tengo que ir Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Sakura-me decía depositando un corto beso cerca de mis labios.

Me quede apenada y camine directo al auto me subi y por la cara de Sasuke no le gusto mucho esa despedida. Llegamos rápido a su casa y entramos

-Que hacemos aquí?-Demande

-Que estaba haciendo ese idiota!!-Grito

-Que??-Entendia muy bien lo que me decía pero no le daría la razón.

-Que estaba haciendo ese imbécil sobre ti Sakura-mi nombre lo pronuncio con una frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-No se de que me hablas-tome mis cosas y estaba por irme cuando algo me estrello contra la pared,solte un hemido de dolor.

-Se muy bien que no eres Tonta.

-No se de que me hablas..

-Y lo peor de todo es que no sabes

- Yo No lo bese!!

-Pues el a ti si.

- Celoso?-Dije sonriendo altaneramente.

Me dedico una mirada fría y voraz. Mientras apretaba mis caderas entre sus manos y las pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Tu solo eres.. Mia.-Recalco la palabra..mientras paseaba una de sus manos por mis muslos.

-Eso fue ase mucho tiempo….se acabo Sasuke.

Me miro sus ojos demostraban desesperación y tristeza a la vez

-No esto nunca termino. NO a terminado

Me tomo de la cintura y empeso a besarme con fiereza ,era un beso exigente. Yo correspondía a su beso pidiéndole mas entre suspiros, me succionaba mis labios y yo correspondía gustosa. Pronto la lengua de el empezaba a invadir mi cavidad tocando y saboreando todo a su un beso muy pasionado y llegaría el momento en el que no soportaríasolo tener sus besos. Queria mas cada vez mas….


	2. 2

Me tomo de la cintura y empeso a besarme con fiereza ,era un beso exigente. Yo le correspondia sus besos pidiéndole mas entre suspiros, me succionaba y mordia mis labios. Pronto la lengua de el empezaba a invadir mi cavidad tocando y saboreando todo a su un beso muy pasionado y llegaría el momento en el que no soportaría solo tener sus besos. Queria cada vez mas….

Empezo recorriendo mi cuello lamiendo y mordiesqueando…

_-Necesito sus labios……necesito su piel…su sabor….ese dulce aroma que me embriaga..la deceo.. la quiero. _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de ella … Sasuke-Kun..

_Adios a la cordura….hoy seras mia Sakura…_

Me dejo de besar para ahora ir desabrochando lentamente los botonos de la mi blusa…lanzo la prenda al piso y empeso con mis hombros lamiendo y saboreando.. lanze un gemido inconsientemente..provocando asi Sasuke.. insitandolo a recorrerme las piernas suave y lentamente mientras suvia a mis muslos para luego seguir debajo de la falda y sentir mi suave piel… dejo mis piernas para ahora meter sus manos por debajo del sujetador acariciando mis pechos. Yo gemia al ahora sentir las dos manos de el tomando posesionde mis dos senos ..exitandome mas y mas..

Me observo y empeso a quitarme mi falda lentamente… ahora me encontraba solo en ropa interior…..tocaba y recorria mis piernas .. mientras qe con la otra mano desabrochaba el sujetador, cuando la prenda callo se deleito con mis redondeados sonrio y me vio con unos lujuriosos ojos… se acerco a uno de mis pechos; empeso a besarlo mientras que masajeaba el otro con delicadeza provocando que gimiera por el placer que me daba.......empeso a besar cada centimetro de mi piel …llegando poco a poco a mi abdomen para seguir bajando hacia mi vientre.

El se quito su camiseta dejando ver su torso bien formado…. Volteo a verme fijamente….. y sonriendome vajo una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad aun cubierta por mi ropa interior yla empezo masajeandola ….luego introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi entrada provocando asi que diera fuertes gemidos…llamandolo entre ellos. Me volvio a besar profundamente en los labios :sinlenciandome mientras que su lengua entraba expertamente en mi cavidad.

_Me e encanta…. simplemente me encantaba que Sakura gimiera mi nombre eso me exita de sobre manera.._

Entonces empeso moviendo sus dedos lentamente en mi cavidad para luego moverlos cada vez mas rapido….su ritmo paso de lento a uno insoportablemente rapido.

Sasuke saco su mano de mi y pude observar mis fluidos cubriendo sus dedos..

-Estas humeda para mi sierto? Me decia mientras sonreia triunfal.

Hizo que lo volteara a ver; y sin perder contacto introdujo sus dedos en su boca,lamiendolos me beso lenta y sensualemente.. asercandose a mi odio y susurrandome..

-Delicioso….

No podia evitarlo ya…era demasiado lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me hiciera suya.. asi que empese bajando una de mis manos a su pantalon desabrochandolo… y pose mi mano debajo de su boxer y senti su sexo y con delicadeza rose una de mis mis manos por su miembro para despues hacer un vaiven de arriba hacia abajo cada vez mas rapido… iva aumentando la velocidad mientras escuchada los suspiros de sasuke alentandome a que siguiera..

-Ohhh…..Sakura-suspiro..

Su ereccion crecia cada vez mas y su miembro palpitaba ..

Su ereccion le molestaba .. era el momento.. la queria la haria suya una vez mas.. recordando los viejos tiempos.. como siempre eran dos y despues serian uno mismo.

Me tomo por las caderas e hizo que mis piernas se enrollaran alrededor de su cintura..Subio las escaleras llegando a su recamara mientras cerraba la puerta no paraba de besarme. Me poso en su cama delicadamente, me dejo de besar para poder despojarse de su pantalon. Ahora a los dos solo nos quedaba una prenda.

-Estamos a mano-le dije sonrojandome mientras lo jalaba de su cuello para darle un suave beso.

Se separo solo un poco de mi para ahora mirarme con sus ojos negros llenos de deceo y me penetro…Solte un alarido..todavia no me acostumbraba a su invasion habia pasado tanto tiempo..por lo que el paro un momento..deceando que nos pudieramos sentir uno en el otro..me deposito un tierno beso en mis labios… nuestras ansias de hacer el amor eran demasiado fuerte esperamos unos segundos y logre respoderle a su beso.. despues senti su segunda estocada sintiendo el placer deceado por ambos despues el prosiguio ahora entrando mas profundo..logrando que gimiera mas fuerte que antes….. cada vez el aceleraba sus estocadas una sensacion me llenaba por completo..mientras mas profundo iva Sasuke.. mas fuerte era mi sensacion…mas penetrante..mas fuerte algo que realmente queria continuar..

El sentia lo mismo que yo y empeso a ir a un ritmo mas acelerado.. haciendo que me arqueara para poder sentirlomas dentro de mi cada vez.. nuestras respiracioes eran entre cortadas aumento mas su ritmo sintiendo asi que ambos llegariamos a nuestro limite.. al extasis y solo con unas embestidas mas por parte de el…… logramos sentir ese placer inexplicable. Me vio no perdimos contacto enlas miradas se veia perfecto… como siempre.. salio de mi y se recosto a un lado mio abrasandome por la cintura y pegandome a su cuerpo, me quede dormida profundamente en sus brazos.

Los rayos del sol entraban lentamente en la recamara iluminandola poco a poco.

Empese a abrir los ojos… y abri los ojos como platos al notar a Sasuke frente a mi a milimetros demi rostro..

_No no,, esto no puedo aver sucedido no otra vez… siempre caigo en su juego es que es tan adictivo… _

No dejaba de aserme preguntas a mi misma,,,y no lo dejaba de ver era imposible dejar de ver ese rostro tan hermoso, esos bellos ojos…. Deje de pensar para levantarme un poco y quitar su brazo que me apricionaba de mi cintura…tratando de que no se despertara.. pero creo qe no lo logre.

-Sakura..-susurro.

Le di un corto beso en los labios.. mientras le acariciaba su rostro y se levanto a darse una ducha.

Sasuke noto que su brazo ya no sentia esa suave piel.. y algo le molestaba un ruido… agua caer sera .. Sakura…? Se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño. Alli estaba ella, sin saber que la observaban lentamente..el agua caer por su cuerpo..sus labios suaves y rosas, sus caderas humedas, sus pechos mojados y apetecibles. No dudo mas y entro en la ducha abrazando por la espalda a Sakura dandole un beso en el cuello y mordiendola.

-No me despertaste..

-Te veias muy lindo dormido.-Dije

-Mmm.. creo que te castigare por eso..-me dijo mientras con sus manos recorria mi cuerpo lentamente y una de sus manos bajaba hacia mi intimidad.

-Llegaremos tarde..-le dije

-Te deceo….

_Ahí estaba callendo en su trampa.. de nuevo…. envueltos de lujuria y pasion.. Por lo que veia llegariamos tarde a la escuela._


	3. 3

**Hola!! espero que les hayan gustado los otros capi.. pero este hasta aorita es mi preferidoo lleno de celos… y amoR.. y lo hice conmucha inspiracion!!! 3 Bueno**

**Los dejo Leer! ^^**

Despues de todo si habiamos llegado tarde a clase. Entramos al salon y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos…Naruto solo me miraba enojado. Camine hacia el,

-Lo siento mucho no pude ir .- le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo.

-MMM…-sono enfadado.

-En serio.. es qe..

-Por qe no te llevo el Teme?-Pregunto.

-Este..es qe… amm..-empesaba aponerme nerviosa..

De repente Sasuke intervino la conversacion.

.-Tuve muchas cosas que hacer y se me olvido, asi que no la pude llevar ,pero de todas se la paso muy bien..creeme.-Dijo Sasuke con su porte serio pero dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado

-Mmm… te creeré dobe??-pregunto Naruto.

-Como quieras ya sabes que lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado.

-Ok ok…. – dijo con una sonrisa ancha.

Al parecer Naruto se había creido toda la historia pero a lo ultimo termino presumiéndome que me perdi de una gran fiesta. El problema en el que me encontraba no era muy grave pero haberle mentido al inocente de mi hermano…eso me libro de muchas explicaciones.. mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que me llamaba.

-Hola Sakura- me dijo asercandose al triangulo que comprendíamos Naruto, Sasuke y Yo

- Sai.. Hola disculpa por lo de ayer..-dije apenada.

-No te preocupes.. que te parese hoy ??

-Hoy?-dije sorprendida

- Si… es que habra una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Ino!

- Y eso es pretexto para sacarla en la noche?- dijo Sasuke fríamente interviniendo en la conversacion

- Disculpa?.. –exclamo sorprendido Sai pero con un toque de furia en sus palabras

- Si.. tu quien te crees para invitarla a salir cuando te de tu gana?

- Y tu quien!!! eres Su hermano?!!!

-Hmp.. a ti no tengo por que darte explicaciones; ella no ira con tigo No Quiere!!!-dijo casi gritando Sasuke..

-Quien dijo que no quiere no me a dicho si si o no!

-No va a ir y Punto!!-Grito Sasuke

_-_Claro que ire-espete..Recojeme en casa de naruto a las 10 .-le dije a Sai

Sasuke estaba mas que asombrado por la respuesta que di.. me miro secamente y me dejo sola con Sai alejándose de nosotros. Sasuke estaba muerto de celos y de coraje pero me encantaba verlo asi se veía sumamente sexy..solo de pensarlo me exitaba…

-Muy bien entonces… pasare por ti a la casa de Naruto…Nos vemos hermosa.-me dijo Sai sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si –Le respondi sonrojada.

Sai mostro una sonrisa pero esta no era fingida …en serio estaba contento. Me dio un corto beso serca de mis labios ..casi pude sentir el rose.. Lo mire sorprendida pero el solo sonrio y se fue rapido.

No queria demostrarlo… pero nada me daba tanta felicidad que imaginarme la gran cara que Sasuke tendria en estos momentos..Estaba por caminar hacia el..pero no lo vi en su asiento..empese a buscarlo con la saber donde estaba…y ahí estaba… coqueteando con una tipa una zorra Karin como la odiaba…se dejaba por todos la hacían como querían y ella se dejaba.

Yo solo sentía los celos carcomiéndome la piel me sente furiosa y poniéndole atencion a la clase que ya había empesado.. Sasuke hizo lo mismo aun lado mio como siempre...

Las clases pasaban lentas y mas si Sasuke me miraba de reojo…Lo mire ya que se sentaba a un lado de mi , en ningun momento perdio contacto con mis ojos dedicandome una mirada fría y arrogante pero orgulloso por averme echo sentir las ganas de matar a esa tipa.

-Hmp…-dijo dándome una sonrisa arrogante.

-….-no lo mire solo lo ignore.

Por fin habia habia llegado el final de las clases asi no tendria que soportar la mirada de el sobre mi.

Tenia tiempo de sobra asi que empese a escoger la ropa que usaria esa noche,me di una ducha, Sali de ella y me puse mi ropa intima color negro con encajes…Tome el vestido straple que me pondria ;era negro muy pegado al cuerpo..con un liston fiusha que quedaba debajo de mis pechos, en la parte del straple era gris con encajes negros. El vestido me quedaba muy bien…me maquille mi piel en mi tono natural ,depues agrege delineador negro,un poco de rimel en mis pestañas,y un gloss Fiusha. Al estar complacida con mi atuendo sonrei, tome mi bolso y vaje. Sai estaba esperandomeen la sala… debo aceptar que no es feo,sin embargo nunca llegaria a ser tan hermoso como Sasuke.

-Hola-le dije sonriendo

-WOW, que sexy te ves Sakura..-me decia mientras me tomaba de la mano y saliamos de mi casa.

-Gracias-le dije

Subimos a su auto y llegamos rapido.. entramos al salon era espacioso habian rentado una disco por toda una noche.

- Sakura que bueno que veniste,ya era hora-me dijo alegremente Naruto.

- Si me trajo Sai

-No le gustara para nada a Sasuke esto..-comento.

Ignore el comentario de mi hermano y camine hacia Ino no la conosia muy bien era compañera de clase.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ino.-dije

-Gracias..

- Y pensar que ayer tenia 17-dijo ella

-Ya tienes 18 , felicidades.

Me sente en una mesa junto con Naruto y Sai

-Tarda mucho en llegar el Teme.

- Dudo que venga.-dije

-No.. el dijo que vendria-contesto Naruto

-Tenia un asunto que aclarar con alguien-dijo viendo fijamente a Sai a los ojos con un toque de furia.

-No creo que venga.. para que viene si ni siquiera tiene con quien bailar!!..-dije burlándome.

-Eso creess? Idiota?-escuche que me decían.

Voltee a verla…estaba acompañada por Sasuke…era ..fea..puede que este dotada pero..no era inteligente,Y lo mas importante era una dejada…

-Que bajo as caído Sasuke…-le dije

-Ei idiota que te pasa?-grito ella estaba por querer hacercarse a mi y golpearme pero Sasuke la detuvo.

Me levante de mi asiento encarándola , dandole una mirada llena de furia ..solo la mire de pies a cabeza y le dedique una mirada de desprecio.

-Atrevete… y te saldra muy caro.

-Sakura…vamos..-me dijo Sai alejandome de alli y llevandome a la pista de Baile.

Me llevo hasta la pista y empesaron a poner buena musica para bailar…Estaba muy obscuro solo iluminaban rayos que provenian de una esfera con luces de colores..estaba genial.

Sai empeso a bailar con migo..sabia moverse bien.. y conmigo a su lado eramos una buena pareja ..pero aun asi no dabamos una buena imagen..todos se nos quedaban viendo..era por nuestro baile.. haciamos movimientos muy notorios.. yo me vajaba hasta el piso y le daba la espalda despues me levantaba algo sexy pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo ;el me tomaba de la cintura y empezaba a recorrerme la espalda. La musica seguia y el me recorria todo el cuerpo con sus dos manos…despues yo hacia movimientos circulares con mi trasero sobre su parte intima asiendo asi que algo se le vantara.. El solo solto un hemido… Estabamos bailando muy pegados.. y el pegaba su boca a mi cuello rosando sus labios con mi piel.. bailabamos lentamente al ritmo de la musica…pero yo sentia que unos ojos me veian fijamente y no quiataba la vista de nosotros dos.

Voltee a ver y era el…estaba totalmente cegado por los celos y coraje. Si Sasuke estaba Celoso con las 6 letras del abecedario… se veia sumamente sexy me daban ganas de jugar con el un poco y comermelo a besos.

La cancion habia terminado, acompañe a Sai a comprar unos tragos… y ahí estaba el .. estaba con Naruto viendo hacia donde yo me encontraba…viendome con sus ojos penetrantes….y una mirada fria y llena de celos. Yo disfrutaba verlo asi, asi que empese a coquetear con Sai … de todas formas no estamos en nada serio Sasuke y pegue a Sai rodeando su cuello conmis manos y el sujetandome fuertemente mi cadera baja… puso de pretexto que la musica estaba algo alta para hablarme al odio… despues me algago diciendo lo delicioso que olia …se fue asercando a mis labios y estaba a punto de besarme cuando….. algo Lo detuvo… empujandolo y de un puñetaso tirandolo al piso.

-Que te pasa imbecil!!?-Grito Sai……Nadie recordaba que todas las personas nos observaban

-Si vulves a intentar besarla .. Te mato-dijo friamente Sasuke. ..

Yo estaba por ir a ayudar a Sai pero Naruto me detuvo..

-Sueltame que haces!!?? Grite

-No Sakura…eres mi hermana y te cuidare.

-Quee?? Pero Sai!!

En ese momento toda la disco estaba obsedrvando alrededor nuestro.

-Estas pendejo ella es Mia -grito Sai. Levantandose del suelo y quitandose la sangre que salia de sus labios.

-Ella es mi novia …asi que alejate de ella.

Sasuke me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me jalo lejos de la muchedumbre..

-Sueltame… Sueltame Sasuke Sueltame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba!

-Eres una molestia…-me dijo soltando su agarre pero..aun asi me acorralaba contra la pared.

-Eres un idiota! Pro que le hiciste eso??!! –pregunte exaltada.

-Hmp….

-Es todo lo que diras.. ??!! Estabamos conversando..-dije angelicalmente.

- En esta no caigo Sakura… sabes muy bien lo que es Sakura..Coquetear!-me miro friamente estaba enojado.

-Tus celos te ciegan..-le dije y mire a otro lado que no fueran sus ojos.. o quedaria hipnotizada.

-Casi te viola Sakura.

-Estabamos Bailando…-excuse

- Aparte como no voy a estar celoso si eres mi Novia!-dijo tomandome de la cadera mientras me asercaba a su cuerpo y empesaba a tocar mis muslos.

Sonrei notoriamente ante su comentario..verlo celoso me exitaba.

-Soy libre de bailar con quien me de mi gana..de todas formas no creo que te importe ..no estamos saliendo ni nada.

-Eso crees,??-me dijo apretando su agarre en mi cadera mientras pasaba su lengua por mis labios.

Suspire ante tal acto y mi piel ser erizo.

-Hmp…no hubiera gritado entocnes en frente de todo mundo que eras mi novia…No crees?-me pregunto

-Mmm… puede ser...-le dije sonriendo y volteando a otro lado

- Sakura..siempre lo as sido..-me dijo meintras se asercaba peligrosamente a mis labios cerre mis ojos y me beso lentamente.. saboreando mi labio inferior para despues yo besarlo de igual beso con tanta ternura que se me hacia imposible…

-Sakura….

-Si?'

-Te quiero….

**Wow!! Que tal el capi??**

**Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores!! Lo hice con tanta inspiracion me broto asi nad amas y el 4 capi ya casi esta terminado…**

**Este capi fue celos… y algo sexy… n_n**

**Saben no tengo muchos que leen esta historia! Pero.. Pues con ustedes basta les agradesco en serio que la lean y que les guste me iluciona mucho mas… n_n**

**De verdd muchas gracias (: ESTOY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se aceptann..tomatasos xD, criticas, comentarios ,apoyos e ideas. Las pudo tomar enc uenta n_n**

**Bueno Cuidense!! Los quiero Baee suerte!!**

**Y No olviden dejar su Revieww!! En serio Gracias!! **


End file.
